


Beginning Of The Inevitable

by Redenzione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenzione/pseuds/Redenzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story of Rose and Scorpius, told over seven years of Hogwarts. What could have been for their parents, and what is: Happiness. Rose/Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Of The Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do any of it's affiliates.

**Beginning of the inevitable.**

She fluffed the white layers of her dress with an enthusiasm that had long been overdue.

"Rosie!" Her mother scolded, Rose craned her neck around to see her mother walking in, holding a small wooden box. "Stop it, you will crinkle the dress."

Rose returned her mother's smile, "honestly mom, I don't care." She returned her gaze to the large mirror she was standing in front of. She let out a smile, a grin, and a happy giggle. "I'm getting married!"

Hermione Granger couldn't help but smile along with her daughter, her happiness was contagious, and given that it had been such a long time coming, it was more than justifiable that today nothing mattered but her love for her soon to be husband.

Hermione bet that at this moment, Rosie didn't care how she met him.

* * *

_1st Year Hogwarts._

" _Let me guess, your father says it's not right to talk to a Weasley!" The judgemental voice of an eleven year old was harsh, Rosie set her glare upon her set Charms partner, her fingers clutched her wand tightly, as though ready to counter act an unforgivable._

_The boy was stoic, with a name like Scorpius Malfoy she supposed being indifferent was most likely the best defence he had. He wasn't holding anything, nor was he looking at her. The minute Professor Flitwick had put them together she had sworn to herself not to give him a chance to insult, berate or otherwise embarrass her. She refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was better than her just because of his last name._

_He slowly removed his wand from his telltale green-lined robes, she noticed that his grip was firm, but his knuckles were not white like her own. He moved his blonde head a fraction and she tried to ignore the fact that his silver eyes were mesmerising._

" _Father said not to worry about the Weasley's." She bristled at his quiet, diplomatic tone. "But he also said never engage with a Granger."_

_Her mouth dropped open, he nodded once and turned away from her to start practising the proper wand brandish._

* * *

Hermione remembered that letter, she had received it in the first week of her daughters start at Hogwarts. Ron had been right, it was lucky Rose had inherited her mothers brains. The letter had not been sent to home, it had been sent to her office at the ministry. Private girl talk. Something her father had never understood.

Hermione remembered reading that letter and having her secretary panic and ask if she was okay since the colour had drained out of her face.

He was baiting her.

"Oh Rosie!" Hermione turned around and pushed back her thoughts, she smiled at her niece. "Lily, don't you look beautiful."

The girl grinned and gave a twirl followed by a curtsy in the doorway. Behind her Hermione could hear her daughter clap and laugh, "you look sensational! I knew that colour would look divine on you!"

"Trust you to pick the most unbridesmaidish colour ever!" Lily teased her friend, she walked into the room and gave her Aunt a hug, "don't you look smashing Auntie!" Hermione chuckled at the saucy grin and returned the tight squeeze, "thank you darling."

"Where is V?" Rose asked from her perch.

Lily snorted and walked up to her friend to gaze at her properly, "not in the mirror."

Lily met Rose's eyes and grinned while Rose mock-glared at her cousin. "Just be grateful I didn't put you in orange!"

"You were going to put us in orange?" Rose, Lily and Hermione all turned to the doorway, both Rose and Lily squealed loudly while Hermione grimaced at the loud noise.

Victoire Weasley grimaced along with her Aunt, "I don't know what is worse, the fact I may have been in orange, or two hyperactive girls squealing like they just walked through cows brains.

* * *

_2nd Year._

" _What do you mean someone else has the book?" Rose returned the glare of Madam Pince full force._

" _Aren't you meant to be the daughter of Hermione Granger?" Madam Pince raised an eyebrow in question, derisive of the obvious answer to the question Rose had just asked.. Rose gritted her teeth and took a deep breathe to calm herself._

_If it was one thing her mother had taught her about Hogwarts and her academic future. Be nice to the Head Librarian. You'll never know when you might need her. (Scary as she is.) Her father braved to add to the conversation._

" _May I enquire, as to who currently has it?" Rose asked sweetly while trying to brush down her Gryffindor robes, as though being even more clean than she already was would help._

_Madam Pince stayed scathing, looking at her as though she actually thought books were there to learn from and thus touch, rather than just sit on the shelves, look pretty, and collect dust._

_There was a stalemate, a few tense moments of silence as the staring contest continued. It was broken when the foreboding feather duster was pointed to the east of the two of them, towards the large bay windows. Rosie followed the trail and stopped when she met the end of the crumbs._

_She looked back at Madam Pince aghast, the Librarian gave her another sour look before turning around and muttering about hearing too much noise. She scurried away from Rosie, leaving her to deal with the horror of having to deal with Malfoy._

_Letting out a quiet whimper, knowing that having the book was imperative she slowly dragged her feet to where the book was. Propped up against many others, and having Malfoy's disgusting hands all over it._

_She grimaced at the sight of him, serious. Quiet. Polite. He irritated her. She stopped as a burst of sunlight came through the windows and shined down directly on him, as though he was a sign to end her current trauma, rather than being the cause._

" _Disgusting." She muttered. She finally made it towards the large table he was occupying. It was unsurprising he was alone, most of the third years and above had gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend, so it was easier to get some of the assignments done in these particular weekends._

_She cleared her throat and waited patiently, the wait was long and she could feel her ears go hot with embarrassment. "Malfoy!" His last name came out as a hiss and she stamped her foot, her patience quick to end. Almost lethargically he slowly raised his blonde head, he looked distant and unabashed, like he didn't deliberately ignore her._

_She stared down at him imperiously waiting for a response._

_"This is a library." He spoke matter-of-factly. Rose could feel the enamel of her teeth slowly start to grate away and she gnashed them. "I know, I also know that it holds books, one of which I need - and you unfortunately are in the possession of."_

_Her whisper was furious, but quiet. She noticed his calm and small smirk, "which one." She glared at him for playing with her, but nonetheless she pointed to the propped up book he was currently working with. "How long are you going to be with it, ballpark?"_

_He didn't answer her, he probably didn't even know what ballpark meant. She didn't dwell long on the thought for he stood up, reached over his parchment and folded the book carefully closed before holding it out for her to take._

_Rose could only stare at the book, "take it, it's alright I'm finished with it." Waking up from her confusion, Rose snorted and snatched the book from him, she looked down at his parchment, "you've barely even started."_

_He shrugged and turned away from her, Rose frowned, "I don't need it, it's alright, you can take it." He knew better than to say "_ you need it more than me _." Who knew how she'd take it._

_"I don't believe you," she sniffed, he couldn't help but smile at that, he turned back to her, slightly embarrassed, "we have a copy at home, I can just send for it." Her mouth dropped open, "I know I should've done it before" He added hurriedly, "I just...didn't think...um...are you.." He trailed off quietly, while looking down at his feet._

_There was a small silence before Rose, unable to wait any long for him to finish his sentence left with a huff and a swish of her robes. He raised his head to watch her go. Sighing he sat down with a loud thump of his chair, uncaring if Madam Pince could hear him._

_"... next year?"_

* * *

Hermione left the girls fussing over each other and stepped into the hall way, she close the door gently, she let her hand rest on the wooden door for a second.

"Need a break?" The congenial voice surprised Hermione, she whipped her bushy head up, Astoria Malfoy let out a quiet chuckle, and after a second Hermione joined her. "Not a break, just a moment." Astoria nodded and motioned behind her to the other end of the hallway, "I know what you mean, seeing your child suddenly beginning their own family, it's... like the beginning of the inevitable."

The women shared a sad smile, it was Astoria who broke the silence, "I was just coming to see if you or Rose needed help with anything, Scorpius said it was a silly question." Hermione once again joined in the easy laughter, they chatted for a few moments before Hermione moved away from the door and allowed Astoria access in to see her soon to be daughter-in-law. Hermione heard the shrieks from inside and couldn't help but smile ruefully.

She heard a click at the end of the hallway and looked up. Draco Malfoy, with his hand paused on the door handle was staring at her. She smiled softly at him and after a moment he smirked back. Letting go of either door handle, the two met in the middle of the corridor.

"Not a problem in this corner," Hermione spoke softly and inclined her head back to where her daughter was, "she's the most excited bride I've ever seen." Draco's smirk morphed from gentle to smug, "of course she is, look who she's marrying." Hermione rolled her eyes, "don't worry Granger, nothing worrying from Scorpius either." Draco placated her gently.

"It's Weasley" Hermione replied automatically, she stiffened as she realised where she had landed.

He always brought it back to  _that._

Sometimes she resented being placed in Gryffindor, it made her do things she really shouldn't. Like now.

She looked up at him to see him staring at her, not unlike she had sometimes seen Scorpius looking at her daughter.

"To me at least, it will always be Granger." He whispered quietly to her.

* * *

_5th year._

_Up, down, centre point. Up, down, centre point. Up, down, centre-_

_"Ever the studious one aren't we."_

_Rose almost dropped her wand, "Malfoy!" She hissed in annoyance, "don't creep up on me like that."_

_He chuckled and planted himself on the table closest to her, she grimaced. Even sitting down he was taller than her. He loosened the tie at his neck and followed with the first two buttons. She watched in silence as the robes followed. He grinned making Rose roll her eyes, "don't get your hopes up. I am not asking you to continue."_

_Rose turned her profile towards him and stretched out her arm again to practise the brandish, point the tip up, point it down followed by a half circle up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him perusing her hand movement._

_She could feel her ears turn red, "I know I am doing it correctly so don't even bother trying to feel me up in the pretence of helping me."_

_Scorpius gave her a look of surprise, he brought his hand up to splay across his chest, " I would never!" He spoke in an appalled tone of voice, but Rose could see the beginnings of a smirk at the edges of his lips. Rose turned away from him to hide her own smile. She practised the wand brandish a few more times before lowering her wand and turning back towards the patient boy who had placed himself on the table to wait out her study._

_"Finished?" He asked, she nodded stiffly._

_She let out a huff. "This is so stupid. I can't believe I have to do this, and with you no-less" she added resentfully._

_"Hey you asked me here", he said while jumping up from the table, "if I'm not mistaken - you are the one that needs dance lessons, not I." He stood straight, if Rose didn't know any better she would call him arrogant._

_She sighed, "stupid Yule Ball," she muttered placing her wand on the table and taking off her robe also. She laid it next to his and sighed again._

_"I thought girls love the Yule Ball? Chance to dress up - look more pretty than usual, be fawned over. You know typical hormonal junk." Scorpius asked bemused by her lack of enthusiasm for the upcoming night of fun._

_"You know what hormones are?" She asked astounded, this time he rolled his eyes, "whether your a wizard or a muggle, a human body is a human body Granger."_

_He stood before her and held out his arms. She lifted her shoulders and whinged lightly before placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. She ignored the warmth that his hand gave when he placed it high on her upper back._

_"And... One, two, three, one, two three." They didn't use music, Rose had told him in the beginning it was idiotic as she would no doubt get used to the music and then stumble when other music was played, he had argued back that not only did music set the tone, but he was a wizard. He could change the music._

_Rose had sneered at him and told him no music, no tone setting, or she would leave. He had then pointed out it was her that needed him, not vice-versa. He was just doing this for a friend. Then he pointed out that sneer made her look effortlessly Slytherin. Their first night of dance lessons had ended with her slapping his face and leaving as quickly as she could._

_It had taken only a few days for her to apologise and ask again if he would teach her how to dance. He had agreed and despite her prickly behaviour he had remained patient, polite and persistent with her. When she got the steps wrong he corrected them with ease, or went over them with her until she felt comfortable. He never placed his hands where they were not wanted, and when her Weasley temper got the best of her he gently coerced back into his arms to continue dancing, telling her that, no she was not a "complete failure," nor was she "utterly inept," she had just found something that for once didn't come easy to her._

_He had then grinned at her and said "thank god, otherwise the rest of us would be completely useless to society."_

_So for the past couple of weeks that had built up to the Yule Ball they had continued dancing in secret, only once or twice had he cancelled on her and she hadn't begrudged him his time off, not only was he a prefect like her, but he like her was also in many of the advanced classes he also had Quidditch Practise._

_Scorpius dipped her lightly then brought her back up to his chest, twirled her once and then bowed in front of her. There was a small pause and then Rose grinned at her partner, "no mistakes!" He gave her a grin of his own, she let go of his hand and twirled around with delight, "Finally! Oh, I never thought anything could be so difficult."_

_Scorpius sniggered lightly and threw her one of the Butterbeers he conjured up from no-where. She caught one and then punched him in the arm, "don't laugh, not all of us have had dancing lessons since we were young."_

_"Granger, I don't think beginning from youth would have helped you much with dancing." She glared at him but he kept laughing lightly and she grimaced - he was right._

_They were silent while they drank their Butterbeer, "You know, I never asked you why you wanted to learn how to dance so well."_

_She had just taken a sip of her drink, she lowered the bottle and looked at him with pursed lips and incredulous eyes, after swallowing she managed to choke out "you do know that the Yule Ball is in less that two weeks."_

_He rolled his eyes, "yes, I do. And I get that you wanted to learn how to dance - but what I don't get is why you had to be so perfect. I mean even for you, every night practise?" He raised an eyebrow, "that's intense for something you don't particularly enjoy."_

_He was curious and slightly alarmed to see her cheeks and ears turn slightly pink. He smiled resentfully, he turned his head away so that she wouldn't catch his expression "someone's asked you haven't they?"_

_She choked again._

_He steeled his face and then turned back to grin at her with mischief, "must be someone pretty damn important for you to go to all this trouble, I'm guessing one of the champions. "Following in the footsteps of your mother, how apropos."_

_"Stop it." She finally managed to ground out._

_He didn't._

_"I mean of course it had to be one of the Champions, for you to say no to me," He leaned back against the table with a nonchalant air just to annoy her, "lets see, Beauxbatons girl?" He looked to her and she just glowered at him. "No? Well don't growl at me, it's a possibility." He snickered. "And every man's fantasy."_

_Rose let out a growl and slammed her bottle on the table before snatching up her robe. "I would suggest Durmstrang Boy - but isn't that slightly incestuous on your behalf?" His voice got slightly louder as she shrugged on her robe, "besides it makes sense that Hogwarts Champion go with you - two Gryffindors, what could be more sweet?" He spoke the last part with snark._

_Something he regretted when she turned at the door way and gave him a look full of loathing._

_He returned the glare with a small smile, "what I really want to know is -"_

_She left so quickly that she didn't hear the rest of his quiet agonized request._

_"...pick me..."_

* * *

"Hermione!" The woman broke away from grey eyes and turned to meet bright green, she smiled at her long-time best friend.

"Harry." Her smile faltered slightly when she noticed how harried Harry was. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly, Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath and nodded to Malfoy who nodded back and slung his hands into his pockets.

Harry smiled ruefully at Hermione, "your husband is having a, uh, a meltdown." He let out a snigger, Malfoy joined in but stopped when Hermione glared at him. She looked back at Harry who was trying to hold in his laughter.

She looked sternly at her friend, "where is he." Harry grinned and jerked his head behind him, "heading towards your daughter to tell her not to get married."

"Over my dead body." Draco took his hands and subsequently his wand out of his pocket. "Malfoy, calm down." Hermione began placating.

The blonde man glared at her, "if your husband in anyway makes your daughter break my son's heart I swear I will do all in my power to make sure your family picks up the pieces for the rest of your life."

"Malfoy," Harry began tiredly not wanting to take out his wand.

"Potter, what would you do if your daughter or son was stood up on the day of their wedding - the wedding they had waited for, for three years because someone had thrown a hissy fit." He hissed the last part towards Hermione and she looked guiltily away remembering Ron's rage when Scorpius had arrived at their home to ask for Rose's hand in marriage.

Harry didn't answer the question and Malfoy glared at him with triumphant eyes, Hermione subtly moved between the two men and spoke authoritatively, "alright we need to find Ron before he does something regrettably stupid."

"I'll go back to the ball room to get Bill and the others to help." Hermione nodded at Harry as the hurried to the end of the corridor together. "I'm charming the door and standing in front of it." Malfoy stood himself in front of the door that contained his wife, two of the bridesmaids and his future daughter-in-law.

"Oh yeah, because we all know how well you do with locking charms," she snorted derisively.

She looked around the corner and not seeing her husband she turned to look at her two followers and saw Harry looking at her and Draco with confusion. Draco had stopped and was staring at her with shock. Hermione furrowed her brow and then her eyes widened as she realised what she had unintentionally revealed.

* * *

_4th Year._

_She stared at his retreating back, her friend stood still had her arm around her, and they both stood in the middle of the empty corridor each with a similar look of shock._

_Her arms were parallel to each other and straight out in front of her. Atop of the lay her school books, parchment and a surprisingly un-cracked ink pottle and quill._

_Moments before she had been splayed across the floor with her knees and palms of her hands smarting, with paper and books scattered around her, some paper had still be flying to the floor as her friend helped her up._

_The Slytherin that had tripped her was long gone, especially after that angry, unwilling apology he had been made to give her._

_He was a seventh year, a known bully he was unfortunately a mixture of brains and bulk which made him someone very few people dealt with. Rose had known enough spells to take him out, all being that he didn't retaliate and she knew he would, faster and with much more nastiness._

_He was taunting, egging her to pick up her books again. She had done nothing but just stood there with her friends comforting arm around her. The last time he had done this they had fought back only to find he also had back up. While they were more than willing to fight back against him, there was a strict no magic policy. Anyone, regardless of whether it was inherently defensive was not allowed to cast one aggressive spell in the corridors._

_Rose knew that her fellow Gryffindors would not grudge her one Petrificus Totalus but it was close to the end of year and Gryffindor was in a precarious lead, the last thing she wanted was to run the risk of losing one hundred points for her house._

" _Donnard." The hard voice came from behind the hulking mass of Slytherin. The seventh year turned sideways and revealed the smaller form of Scorpius Malfoy._

_The seventh year grinned, "Malfoy, come to learn have you, ex-"_

" _Apologise." It was the same hard, unyielding voice that he had introduced his presence to._

_Surprise was on all the girls faces, and on Donnard's. He gaped at the younger boy, "you're serious." It was not a question. Donnard wasn't stupid. Malfoy nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest to wait patiently. Donnard's surprise morphed into an amused sneer. "No."_

" _Slytherin is already in a precarious place on the standings for House cup. We could actually win this year. Although one more mistake from you and there goes your last chance, seventh year." Rose had never heard this tone of voice from Malfoy before, it was full of dark promises and malevolence. It made her shiver and remember why he was in Slytherin._

_Donnard had an eyebrow raised as if he didn't care for what Malfoy was saying. "And what is apologising going to do about it." He mocked the idea of apologising blatantly as though it was an outdated trend._

" _Because if you don't apologise I have no doubt they will go and tell their Head of House what occurred, I for one would like them not to, and being Gryffindors I am sure an apology from you will be adequate to satisfy their vengeance."_

_Rose hadn't even thought of going to her professor, for one they needed proof of what had happened - of which they had none. Sure it was two against one, but Donnard could bring Malfoy into this, two against two._

_Donnard scoffed loudly, "They need proof to go to their head of house, and besides, like you said, you don't want to lose - you will back me up, wont you Malfoy?"_

_Rose shivered at the triumph in his voice. She hated that he was cunning, or more cunning than people gave Slytherin's credit for, he was resourceful too. Malfoy would never betray his house. It was twisted moments like these that made Rose wonder why Malfoy was not in Gryffindor._

_Malfoy surprised them both by rolling his eyes. "Ever heard of a Pensieve Donnard? Or Occulmency? Or Headmistress has the first, and I'm sure is well versed in the other. Your plan will not succeed. And I for one will not lose Slytherin more points than necessary by lying." The hard voice came back. "So apologise."_

_Rose could see the indecision on the boys face. As soon as Malfoy had started speaking again Rose could see Donnard's brain working to try and come up with a counter. The pale colour of his face told her he could not._

_His body was jerky as he turned around to give out a biting apology. Laced with the apology was a threat that should they tell, House points and reputation be damned. Rose gave a shaky nod and then to her relief Donnard turned his back on her and stalked towards Malfoy._

" _You're going to pay for this." Donnard whispered menacingly to Malfoy while trying to use his height and size as an intimidation factor. The girls watched the two boys square off with dread until the younger raised the corner of his mouth and then tilted his head up slightly to meet the eyes of Donnard._

" _Really?" Came the silkily asked question that dripped with superiority. Donnard may have been taller and twice as wide as Malfoy, but that didn't stop the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. For a fourth year Scorpius was surprisingly good at duels and during duelling classes he had been moved ahead quickly facing off against sixth and seventh years with ease. He was also lightning fast, he struck without mercy and like any good Slytherin, cunning and manipulative. Many a time he had barely let out an offensive attack and instead had used his opponents attack back against them._

_Professor Slughorn had likened him to his Great-Grandfather. Abraxas Malfoy, a legend at duelling during his time at Hogwarts. Never beaten. Scorpius was following rapidly in his footsteps._

_Donnard knew this and Malfoy knew that Donnard knew this. This seventh year had lost spectacularly to a fourth year and if Donnard continued in his payback, Malfoy would give it back, ten times nastier._

_Donnard didn't say anything, he didn't need to. His quick, uneven footsteps down the corridor spoke of his frustration and embarrassment. Rose watched him go, she was sure one day she would laugh about it, but for right now she was trying to calm herself down._

_She closed her arms for a second only to snap them open as her friend whispered her name into her ear. Floating in front of her was her belongings. Fixed and pristine. Her mouth was gaping unattractively as she looked over them. Malfoy was standing there with no expression, his was pointing at her books keeping them levitated. Rose dumbly spread out her arms and he lowered them into them._

_With a quick nod he put his wand back into his robes and then started off in the same direction Donnard had left in._

_As the black and green robes disappeared around a corner, Emily, Rose's friend spoke succinctly and summed up the entire exchange._

" _Oh. My. God."_

* * *

Hermione forced herself not to swallow, instead she merely cleared her throat, "Okay Harry you go and get everyone else, Malfoy you stay here. I, in the meantime will find Ron."

Forgetting what had just happened Harry nodded and ran back towards the room where the ceremony was to be held. Hermione turned and started off in the other direction.

"You remember that?" She didn't bother to stop and answer Malfoy's question. She didn't bother to turn around and look at him. She was too angry with herself.

Yes she remembered. But also yes she did, but she shouldn't remember it.

* * *

_6th Year._

_"I like you!"_

_Rose stopped, it wasn't voluntary. Her body jerked to a halt in the middle of the empty corridor. Her fingers fisted into her dark robes as she tried to keep them from trembling._

_"And don't pretend like you're surprised." His voice was like a hiss, painful, agonising even. He was right. She did know. She had known since fourth year - and had purposefully kept him at arms length hoping he would get the message._

_Which he did receive loud and clear, but obviously didn't care much for._

_"But I suppose that's the difference between you and me." He whispered after the long silence between them His footsteps seemed extremely loud and the closer he got to her back the more panicked she became._

_"You refuse to let yourself even imagine the notion of being with me because I'm a Slytherin-"_

_Rosie gave a choked gasp and turned around, her voice, like her legs stopped working upon the impact of meeting his gaze._

_She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and her breathing sharpen, "I know what your family thinks of me, and my house - regardless of what they say to the Daily Prophet, or try to convince everyone of. Slytherin house will always be feared - like one person will fly off the handle and that will be the end of it." He was relentless in his ferocity._

_She tried to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her that his little monologue was her fault - she had made him keep everything bottled up inside and as a result she now had to deal with the fact that someone, someone she didn't want, liked her._

" _I know your father hates me - I know your brother dislikes me, I know that stems from years of bad blood between those that came before us,_ but I can't stop liking you."

_Those last six words he punctuated with a small fist thrust buy his side._

" _I don't want to stop." He admitted to the floor. "I don't want to stop liking you," He looked back up from the floor and smiled, "your so far from perfect it's nuts that I should feel anything from you."_

_He smirked as she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Just because I like you, doesn't mean I have to think you're perfect."_

_She glared and him and his smirk became another tender smile. "But I like you because you became, over time, and with a considerable amount of patience on my behalf," He gave a mock sigh of suffering before giving her that smile again, the tender one that made her stomach and chest feel light and happy, and then finished his sentence, "...everything I ever wanted."_

_He let that sink in for a few seconds, "I like you Rose. I want to kiss you, I want to hold your hand, I want to stroke your hair, cuddle with you on any available surface," The playfulness in his voice vanished as he began his list, "I want to watch you get dressed, I want you to undress for me, I want to hug you from behind and ask you how your day was, I want to have sex with you, I want to love you, and fall in love with you." The seriousness about him made the light feeling in her body vanished and the panic arise._

_He resisted the urge to touch her and continued just staring into her eyes and letting his voice penetrate and amplify what he was trying to make her understand. "Most of all I want you to imagine not only me doing these things to you, and with you, but I want you to want to do these things to and with me as well."_

_Her eyes were wide as she took in what he said. The beautiful words that had come out easily from his mouth. The young man that, looking back, had shown her various aspects of his personality, his loyalty, his shyness, his protectiveness, his wrath, his cheek and his patience._

_He was wonderful to her, had always been wonderful. Even before they had considered themselves friends. Still, Rose didn't say anything. She just stood there, avoiding his eyes._

_She heard, rather than saw the sigh that came from Scorpius. "Whatever's stopping you. I hope that you will get over it, enough to tell me what you want, whatever the answer I'll accept it. Even if I might want to break my fingers against a wall." His weak joke failed. She still didn't acknowledge what he was saying._

_He nodded to himself. "You know how to find me. I'll - I'll see you next year." He hesitated before turning around and heading towards the carriages._

* * *

In the end it was Rosie who found Ron. He had apparated into his daughters room and scared all the women inside. Malfoy, who had been on the outside had panicked loudly and instead of unlocking the door, had blasted it to pieces.

After receiving a glare and a thorough talking to from his wife, ("Yes darling, I will pay for it. And by the way have I told you, you look ravishing today?") Malfoy had apologetically explained why the blasting was necessary.

Hermione hadn't been told all the details except that after having five angry glares sent his way, Ron succumbed to calmly talking with his daughter. It wasn't long afterwards he came out of the room adjacent to the one where The Malfoy's, the bridesmaids, Harry and Hermione were waiting. His eyes and ears were red as he marched out of the room "lets get this show on the road!"

Harry and Hermione shared a grin and Harry went after his best friend. Malfoy left with his wife after giving Rosie a hug and kiss on the cheek for luck. The bridesmaids all picked up their flowers and piled out single file.

Rosie took in a deep breathe and turned to look once more in the mirror. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I have never been this vain." Hermione chuckled and came up behind her daughter to hug her. "There is always one man who can make you act in ways you never knew existed inside of you. It natural that you want Scorpius to think you are beautiful. And thanks to -"

"Mom," Rosie interrupted her mother. "Just keep hugging me." Hermione met the eyes of her daughter in the mirror and the shared a smile. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. They weren't ready to let each other go just yet.

Scorpius watched his mother and father walk down the isle to take their seats at the front of the crowd. He came down from his place in front of the officiate and gave a hug and kiss to his mother who was starting to tear up. "Astoria, darling." Draco rolled his eyes affectionately, she slapped him on the chest lightly before sitting down to regain herself.

Draco and Scorpius smirked at each other for a moment before Draco pulled his son by his shoulder into a hug. "Well done son." Was all he whispered and Scorpius responded with a tight hug. They let go as the wedding march started and Scorpius quickly hopped back up to the dais, next to him his best man clapped him on the shoulder as the bridesmaids started walking.

Lily was the last one to come through, she poked her tongue out at Scorpius who couldn't help but smile. Her goal achieved she gave him a knowing smile and once she reached the platform she looked down the aisle.

Scorpius looked down and didn't even register the small chuckle behind him. He knew Nott could feel the shiver in his body from the hand he had clapped on his shoulder.

He watched Rosie, accompanied by her parents begin her walk towards him. He didn't even bother to look at the dress she was wearing. All that mattered was that she was smiling.

* * *

_3rd year_

_He knew sulking like he was, was a very unattractive quality, and it probably would not get her to like him anymore than usual - if anything it would up her derision towards him._

_But he was at home, in the manor where few people would witness his atrocity, and the scarce folk that would see him would be family members, and it was nothing they had not already seen before._

_The knock on the door was succinct. Scorpius didn't need to lift his head to see who was at the door. "Dad." He greeted almost petulantly._

_The door was shut quietly, "don't let your mother hear that tone, the last thing we need is one of her stroppy moods." Scorpius could hear the amusement in his fathers voice. Normally he would join his father._

" _It's a girl isn't it."_

_He knew he and his father had similar features, people told him all the time. His grandmother loved to look upon "her two boys" and tell them how proud of them she was - as if the first few million times didn't make it sink in._

_But it wasn't till that moment that he realised how alike he and his father really were - beyond their physical attributes. His father had sat down upon his large bed and leant against the headboard, he began his tale from the first time he ever saw her, in Diagon Alley to the small part of him that wondered every time he stood upon Platform nine and three quarters to see his own son off to Hogwarts. The story was told in great detail, and Scorpius just listened to his father talk on an on about the one women that made him think, "what if..." He had assured his son that he loved his mother, and that he did not regret marrying her at all. But there's always one that makes you think, what if._

_Scorpius would never forget meeting his eyes with his fathers, and recognising more than just the same shape and same colour._

_"Take the chance I never did..."_

* * *

The Thestrals were becoming impatient as the families said goodbye to the newly-weds.

The carriage was already packed and stored with their belongings. Rose was still hugging her brother as Scorpius came around to say good bye to the family. "Mrs Weasley." He smiled at his mother-in-law and opened his arms for a hug.

She happily received it, "you are never going to call me Hermione are you?" Scorpius laughed lowly, embarrassed. "Sorry no, no I'm not." She cupped his cheeks with her hands and smiled gently. "Thank you, for taking such good care of her." Scorpius blushed lightly. "It's what I was born for," he whispered sheepishly so no one else would hear it.

She willed the tears not to fall as he moved on to Ron and Hugo, both of whom still looked at him with dislike. Rose approached her mother after being smothered by Astoria for a five minute hug, one that had only been broken up when Draco had said loudly, "you can't go with them you know."

Rose had quickly darted away as Astoria broke their hug to whap her husband again. She smiled at her mother and pulled her into a hug. "I love you mom." She whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled, "you too baby."

Rose pulled away and grinned, Hermione turned to see Scorpius awaiting by the carriage, the same splitting grin on his face, "your chariot. Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione smiled as the groans came from the men in her family and Astoria let out a happy sob.

Rose gave one more smile to her family and gave Lily and Victoire another hug before taking her husbands hand and stepping into the carriage.

As the carriage started to move away, the families clustered and began to wave their hands wildly as a goodbye until they could no longer see the black wings, or the glint of the silver carriage.

Hermione sighed, letting the feeling of happiness melt over her. Pale arms came around her waist as Lily gave her a hug. Hermione let her niece lean on her and leant back accordingly. Ginny came over to join her daughter in the hug. They were silent for a long time, "thank god for seventh year huh?" Lily asked with a grin on her face. Ginny laughed loudly. Her laughter drew the attention of Harry and Ron as they came over to see what the fuss was about.

Hermione stood silently as her family and friends laughed to themselves.  _Thank god for seventh yeah_ , she mused. She couldn't help it. But her eyes drew to the Malfoy's she was surprised to see Draco looking directly at her. She didn't let out the comforting smile she knew she should.

In between the happy masses of those that had attended the wedding they stood apart from the rest, not smiling but not unhappy. Remembering what could have been, what would have happened had it been. And what happiness they had now.

Thank god for seventh year.

* * *

_7th year._

_"Thank god!" Emily fell back against the couch. "Stupid astronomy homework." She let out a satisfied sigh. "seriously who knew there was so much information about one little star."_

_She frowned when no response was forthcoming. She craned her head around too look at her friend at the other end of the couch. Rose was staring moodily into the fire, like she had for most nights after all her homework had been completed._

_Emily stared at her friend for a second before lifting her hands up and groaning. "Oh, my god! Would you just tell him you love him already? This angst is totally ruining my life."_

_Rose looked away from the fire scandalised. She looked around and hoped no one had heard what her friend had almost shouted._

_Emily stood up from the couch and pointed a finger. "Don't give me that look - oh yeah I went there. And I swear on that essay," she pointed to the beast of an astronomy essay she had just completed - and had received no celebratory hug for. "That if you don't go and find him - and finish what he started I will stand up tomorrow in the Great Hall and shout it out for the whole school to know. Rose Weasley and -"_

_She didn't finish, for her best friend had stood and hissed at her to be quiet before running out of the common room._

_Emily stood still for a few minutes before grinning and sitting down on the couch again "works every time." She finished with relish._

_Rose found him patrolling, as she turned the corner she noticed the blonde hair and smiled, that was of course until she noticed the smile on his face and the laughter on the pretty girl next to him. She stood dumbfound. Letting thoughts like; "but I thought..." and "of course, I've ignored him for weeks" and "What?" go through her head._

_"Rose?" She looked up with panic. Both Scorpius and the girl were looking at her with surprise. Rose let out a sheepish laugh and tried to hide her embarrassment, she stepped backwards while she spoke, "Oh sorry, I wasn't sure if I was meant to be patrolling and I-ack!" She fell backwards on her own feet and landed painfully on her behind._

_She felt the tell-tale crimson come up through her body as footsteps came toward her. "Are you alright?" She let the familiar warmth of his hands - the hands that had held her up when she couldn't stop laughing, the ones that had soothed her back when she had cramps, or the ones that had held her tight in a hug when she had found out her father had been missing. Now he was pulling her up from where she had fallen._

_For the first time in weeks she met his eyes, they were exactly the same as she remembered. Something she had missed. "I-I-I-" she stuttered before clearing her throat, "I am fine. Don't worry about me, you should continue patrolling and I - I should be heading back to the common rooms. Okay? Okay, well bye." After speaking faster than she had ever spoken in her life, and making odd hand gestures, Rose turned around and walked as calmly as she could around the corner._

_Once around the corner she broke into a run, hoping to get as far away from there as possible. "Rose!" She pretended she didn't hear his voice and kept running. She was only a corridor away from the portrait when two arms grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her back._

_She let out a cry as she was jerked into a chest, she heard an 'oomph' which made her jerk free and turned around quickly. "Well it serves you right. What were you thinking, pulling someone back like that - we could have both been hurt."_

_"I'm sorry," he spoke carefully and lowered his hands._

_The pair stood in silence for a few seconds. "You should be patrolling." Rose muttered. She didn't add, 'with the pretty girl you seemed to be having a ball with.'_

_"Yes Head Girl."_

_Rose let out a growl and met his eyes. "Don't mock me. I worked hard for this and you know it. I didn't ask for Brady to be Head Boy did I." The silence happened again._

_"So you wanted me to be Head Boy." Rose froze as she went back over their small conversation. The cunning fiend had tricked her into admitting that she missed him._

_She glared at him._

_He met her gaze evenly and she lifted her chin with a stubbornness she forgot she had. They stood stalemate for a few seconds before he nodded, turned around, and started walking away._

_Her mouth dropped open, "wait!" She shouted before she could stop herself. Scorpius paused in the hallway and turned back around. He betrayed nothing on his face, and it unnerved her, but she refused to let him go back to that girl, she also hated leaving things unfinished - even if he didn't like her, she still couldn't leave things with a 'what-if."_

_"Do-" she whispered, "do you-"_

_"I can't hear you." She pulled a face at his obnoxiously loud tone. She steeled herself and started again, this time, in a louder voice. "Do you, I mean, I know it's been a while, and this is stupid and-"_

_"Do I what?" He walked towards her, again he was stoic - like the day she first met him. He was calm and uncaring, like this wasn't even difficult for her. She glared at him. He stopped in front of her and relentlessly stared at her head_

_Rose stamped her foot. "Don't make me ask it. It's so lame." She spoke crossly while crossing her arms and scowling. She didn't look at him. So she missed the small smirk._

_"Do you just want to skip to me kissing you then?"_

_Rose choked on air and felt the heat from her ears radiate across her face, "Scorpius!" The boy moved closer to her, she could see his grey sweater and the Slytherin crest upon his chest before cool hands cupped her cheeks and brushed away some stray hairs. He gently lifted up her head. He was smiling at her. Delighted. She couldn't help but smile back._

_"Thank god." Was all he whispered before pulling up her hands and kissing the tips of her fingers. Her gasp was swallowed by a kiss on her cheek, and what had been receding redness came back fully as he pulled her into him and kissed her on the mouth._

* * *

Hermione slowly a smile come onto her face. One full of joy. Draco saw it and was surprised, until she mouthed two words that went along with the teary, happy face.

He smiled back and mouthed back two words that meant just as much.

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._


End file.
